


Midorya Style

by YuukiRita



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: It a promp, No betta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiRita/pseuds/YuukiRita
Summary: I feel like Noir and Miles would have a All Might and Deku relationshipthere, a preview





	Midorya Style

**Author's Note:**

> Maple sirup on a steak  
> I must write this shmeak!

Miles exatedly entered the spider house with a bang.

-GUYS GESS WHO JUST GOT AN A+ IN MATHS?!

at the good new all spiders cheered for the boy's accomplissement 

exept one that is 

Noir was smilling, a big tumbs up near his face, every feature of his visage accetuated by the light, waiting to get Miles attention's  
wen this came to be, he said in a low but strong voice 

-Good job, Miles, my boy.  
and he smiled 

and then Miles screamed as a victorious call.

-ITS WENDSDAY MY DUDES  
-YAAAAAAAAHeHEA

**Author's Note:**

> I need comments!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Gimme


End file.
